


Now You Must Be Strong

by RushingHeadlong



Series: The Dream Is Over [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, M/M, Teasing, Trans Male Character, slight semi-public naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: You didn't mean to rile Brian up after his show... but you can’t say that you’re upset with the turn the night takes.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Series: The Dream Is Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987999
Kudos: 9





	Now You Must Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Accidental Stimulation + Brian/Reader”. 
> 
> If you read the first fic in this series (because apparently this is a series now) this takes place a day later, after the show in Providence that our Reader tagged along to. This fic should mostly stand on its own though some of the details might make more sense if you’ve read "Dear Friend" first.
> 
> No real smut in this one, just a hint of it towards the end.

There’s no quick escape for you and Brian after the Providence show is over and you can't help but feel a little annoyed about that. It’s not that you don’t appreciate having a chance to get to know Brian’s new band mates a little bit more; after all, they’ve easily accepted your presence over the last two days, without asking a thousand prying questions or giving any indication that they’re uncomfortable when you and Brian are perhaps a bit _friendlier_ than you should be in public, and you appreciate that more than anything. But the fact remains that you’ve also just spent nearly two hours watching Brian perform in those tight grommet pants that drive you crazy and you’re eager to get back to the hotel room waiting for the two of you across town.

“C’mon, Y/N, have a seat,” Brian says. “We’re going to be here for a little while yet.”

You glance pointedly around the dressing room where the band has settled in to wait for the all-clear to head out. “No chairs left, are there?”

Spike starts to stand up from his seat but you quickly motion for him to stay where he is. “No, don’t be ridiculous, you guys just finished up a show! Honestly, I’m fine standing.”

But Brian shakes his head and says, “You’re making my feet hurt, just watching you pace around the room. Come over here, there’s room on the sofa.”

There really isn’t. It’s more of a loveseat and with Brian on one side and Cozy on the other, you’re not entirely sure where you’re supposed to fit in between them. Cozy rolls his eyes and moves over a little, flashing you a faint conspiratorial smile, the sort of look Roger or John might share with you when Brian was being particularly ridiculous about something that didn’t really matter at all. It makes your chest ache a little to see that look now but it’s not a bad feeling, really. He’s a good friend, Cozy is, and you’re glad that Brian has him around these days.

Brian moves over too but that still doesn’t leave much space for you. You size up the situation, weighing what you’ve learned about these people over the last few days and what you already know about Brian, and finally do the only thing you can: You take a seat on Brian’s lap instead.

It’s a bold move and Brian is clearly surprised, but he settles one arm around your waist anyway to help support you. “Well, hello there,” he says. “I have to say, this isn’t quite what I had in mind…”

“You wanted me to take a seat, so I did,” you say.

“He has a point there,” Shelley says with a laugh. “Or did you want him to lie down across you and Cozy instead?”

“No, no, I suppose this works,” Brian concedes. It helps, you think, that apart from a few amused smiles no one really bats an eye at your solution to the problem at hand.

The moment you sit down, though, you’re less certain that this was a good idea. Brian isn’t wearing the grommet pants anymore but he’s still a little bit too boney. There’s not quite enough meat on him for your choice of seat to be a particularly plush one and as the conversations in the room resume you can’t help but squirm around to try to find a more comfortable position.

Brian’s grip on your waist tightens a little. “Stop that,” he murmurs in your ear.

You huff and turn to whisper to him, “Well I’m sorry, but you could do with putting on a few more pounds, you know!”

You wiggle again and this time you hear Brian’s quiet inhale - and it finally registers that Brian’s dick is starting to grow a little hard beneath you.

“Oh, so that’s how this is,” you breathe. You shift in Brian’s lap again, and you’re close enough to Brian to be able to tell that he’s biting the inside of his cheek to stay quiet.

You shouldn’t tease him like this, not surrounded by his band and not after the two of you had agreed that you were both past the days of getting each other off backstage. But Brian’s lap _is_ uncomfortable and you can’t stay perfectly still, even if you wanted to… And, if you’re being honest, maybe you don’t want to.

You know that Brian was purposefully teasing you while on stage earlier, lingering near where you were standing in the front row of the audience and rolling his hips obscenely against his guitar, or else letting his hands stroke lightly along the mic stand while he sang. A little payback is only fair, you think, even if the game you’re playing is a risky one.

The rest of the Brian May Band eventually starts to trickle out of the room, leaving to grab something to drink, to duck out for a smoke, or to make a phone call back home before they forget to call their loved ones altogether. Cozy raises an eyebrow at you the moment another chair is freed up but you just wiggle in Brian’s lap again, putting on a show of settling into place, and say, “Hey, Brian wanted me over here, so now he gets to deal with me until we leave.”

Besides, with how tightly Brian is gripping you now you don’t think you could stand up even if you wanted to.

One of the roadies ducks in to let the rest of you know that the cars will be ready to leave in about five minutes and Cozy and Jamie, the last two in the room besides you and Brian, take that as their cue to leave.

Once the door closes behind them Brian grabs you and pulls you into a hot kiss as he rocks up against you, his hard cock grinding against your ass.

“You’re terrible,” he says against your mouth. “Christ, do you have any idea how hard it was to control myself with you squirming around like that?”

You laugh and roll down your hips down against Brian’s lap, purposefully this time. “Yeah, I have some idea of how _hard_ it might have been…”

Brian laughs at that, and rests his head against your forehead. “You’re terrible,” he says again. “And if we had the time, I might actually be tempted to fuck you back here, but…”

“But we don’t have the time, I know.” And even if you had the time the two of you wouldn’t risk it, not these days and no matter how badly you want to sink to your knees in front of him.

You move off of Brian, to give him some space to pull himself together. Brian lets out a shaky breath and you can see how hard he is. It almost makes you feel a little bad; at least no one can tell that you’re hard and dripping in your jeans, but Brian’s going to have a difficult time hiding how affected he is.

If Brian is worried about that, though, he doesn’t show it. He stands up and kisses you again, this time reaching down to press his hand against your cock through your pants. You inhale sharply and grind into his touch, as Brian tells you, “I’m going to get you back for this the moment we get back to the hotel.”

You shiver at the promise. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
